The present invention relates to foot massagers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved foot massager which utilizes adjustable pulsating sprayers for spraying water upwardly between rubber feet supporting nipples. Various types of foot soaking and foot massaging devices are known in the prior art. However, none of these devices provide an adjustable pressure pulsating spray to the soles of an individual's feet. Through the use of the foot massaging device of the present invention, an adjustable water pressure pulsating spray is delivered to the soles of an individual's feet, creating a maximum amount of stimulation and enhanced blood circulation to the feet, as compared with conventional massaging devices which merely vibrate the water. The foot massaging device of the present invention also helps relieve foot aches and pains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of foot massagers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a foot massager is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 126,849, which issued to J. Flatley on Apr. 29, 1941. This patent discloses an electrical vibrator for vibrating the soles of an individual's feet. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 157,306, which issued to E. Vogt on Feb. 14, 1950, discloses an electrical foot vibrator. No water circulation is utilized with this device. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,667, which issued to J. Plugge on July 25, 1978, discloses a hydromassage tank for the feet of an individual. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,636, which issued to F. MacGregor et al on July 5, 1983, discloses a foot massager having an inclined floor provided with a plurality of upstanding feet supporting nipples for engagement with the soles of an individual's feet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,709, which issued to F. Lengsfeld on Apr. 2, 1963, discloses a mechanical foot massaging and exercising device which utilizes adjacent pairs of rollers for engaging the soles and sides of an individual's feet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,060, which issued to D. Stokes, Jr. et al on Oct. 4, 1966, discloses a foot washing device which utilizes rotary brushes to wash the soles and top surfaces of an individual's feet.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a foot massager which utilizes an inclined floor provided with a plurality of feet supporting nipples in combination with adjustable pressure pulsating sprayers positioned to spray upwardly on the soles of an individual's feet between the rubber nipples. Additionally, none of the aforesaid foot massagers provide a recirculating water tank with a heating element and an adjustable pressure rotary vane type pump. Another feature of the present invention, not contemplated by the previously described prior art devices, is the use of a reciprocating nipple support plate actuated by an eccentric cam mounted on the drive shaft of a variable speed rotary motor to provide a mechanical foot massaging action. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of foot massagers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such foot massagers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.